yume2kkifandomcom-20200223-history
Flying Fish World
, Chocolate World |BGM = for, dedp_qs0UrDFJ_bgm082 (Dream Scene), dedp_bgm-orgel002 (Pink Tanuki Road), bgm9(Skull Entrance), dedp_noizu (TV Room), bgm080 (Interior/Monochrome Eye), bin10011216461000101 (Clock Room), 0109BGM5 (Helmet Girl's Room), tonny06 (Purple Balcony) |Map ID = 0117, 0132, 0133, 0134, 0135, 0136, 0137, 0138, 0253, 0257, 0258, 0260, 0441, 0442 |Primary = dedp }} Flying Fish World (リベンジビル, Ribenji Biru, Revenge Building) is an area accessible from the Dark Museum that was made to replace Concrete World. Features It contains green blocks with doorways in them and many plants in pots scattered around the area (that sometimes glitch if you ride into them with the Bike). Goldfish are "swimming" in the foreground, and the area seems to have a space-themed background. It works in the same way that Concrete World did in previous versions, you go into one doorway and come out another somewhere else in the world. Sometimes you have to go back through the same doorway to progress further through the area. There is one doorway that is boarded up. If you chainsaw it, you can go through it and see Smile-san. His house is made up of a small hallway with his bed at the end and an annex with a table, chair and rainbow monster inside. The walls are green and covered in black splotches. Interacting with a flower on a higher level of Flying Fish World will take you to a hidden room within the house, the same as the annex but devoid of NPCs. On the bottom wall of this room (below the chair), there's a hidden door to a fancy room with many house plants. When you use Glasses effect in this room, you can see what appears to be a strange green seed of some kind, which causes the room to be engulfed with plant life. This act is key to Ending 06. This hidden room is similar to the ones in Rough Ash World and Green Neon World. There is another doorway on a lower platform in this area that leads to Urotsuki's Dream Scene. On the way there, you will go through a sizeable hallway with a bench in the background and many large vertical windows in the wall, although it changes every time you go through it. Nichiyo-san can be seen sitting on the bench in the background, facing away, but rarely she can be seen in her sprite form and will be much more noticeable. Occasionally the hallway area will be replaced by a pink area with white stones in the background and much calmer music. Walking into the cage here will take you to a warping path leading into the mouth of a large skull. This takes Urotsuki into a pink checker-backed area with a tanuki statue that can change the scrolling speed of the background when approached. While the background is scrolling, using the schoolboy effect will send the room spinning in different directions before suddenly changing into flying fish world's outer-space background. After interacting with the statue twice, an elevator door will appear and open in the center of the room. This takes Urotsuki to a purple balcony overlooking a city at night with a full moon in the sky. At this point, you will find a pink-haired helmet girl, and when you interact with her, she will transport you to Square-Square World. If you interact with the tanuki statue a third time after the elevator appears, but leave the area rather than boarding it, you will be sent to a white room with another helmet girl floating around in it. If you go to the balcony here, there is a possibility that the same girl will be waiting for you and will take you to the exact same spot in Square-Square World. If you equip the spacesuit effect and interact with the girl while in the apartment, she will go out to the balcony to take you to Square-Square World. Urotsuki's Dream Scene is simply a small area of scrubland at the shore of a large body of water (probably a lake) during sunset. The whole area is bathed in an orange glow, and there is some sort of diving block that you can sit on here. You can see the Twin Mountains on the horizon, towering over the area. The Spacesuit effect can be found in this world somewhere near the top of the world in front of a large vertical elevator. There is also a white portal to the Urban Street Area on the edge of a block about halfway through the area. There are some hidden areas that you can access from this map. Interacting with a cluster of empty pots takes you to an area with spinning clocks, and interacting with a potted plant takes you to a monochrome room similar to one from Yume Nikki. Interacting with the big eye on the wall causes a full screen event to happen. Unusually, the area full of clocks doesn't allow the use of the Crossing effect inside it. Another potted plant near the one that takes you to the Monochrome eye room will transport you to a large area with a TV, showing an image overlayed with static. Waiting in the TV room will eventually trigger a timed full screen event, and using the telephone effect will cover the screen in static. WARNING!!: Please be careful when accessing the TV room. When using the telephone effect in this room, it will trigger a VERY LOUD full screen event. Turn down your volume before entering!! Trivia *The usage of the Crossing Effect on Smile-san seems to be partially bugged. When the effect is activated, the player will often get stuck until he/she disables the effect and Smile-san may play its laughing animation for longer than usual if the effect is disable when having stopped Smile-san mid-laugh. Directions Nexus → Geometry World → Dark Museum → Flying Fish World Gallery Ffw2.png|Nichiyo-San relaxes under the world's most avant-garde bus stop. Ffw3.png|Urotsuki's Dream Scene ghost.png|The image that appears during the full screen TV event. Mroom.png|The monochrome eye. Flying fish hidden room.png|One of the three plant rooms for Ending #6 Balcony.png|The moonlit balcony FFW 2.jpg|Helmet Girl's apartment The cage.jpg|The pink screen and the cage Tanuki Statue.jpg|The Tanuki statue Smilesan.png|Smile-san Category:Locations Category:Dedp